Weaslett One, Closed Doors make Darkness
by MrsRobynFelton
Summary: Summary: Goblet of Fire? Whats that? Ginny’s third year. Multiple pairings. PreGoF, romancecomedyadventuremystery.


**Summary: Goblet of Fire? Whats that? Ginny's third year. Multiple pairings. PreGoF, romancecomedyadventuremystery.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or related characters, I only own the plot line, and a lot of that I don't know either. **

**Weaslett One, Closed Doors make Darkness.**

**Chapter One**

**Reminisce **

Nightmares plagued my thoughts. I could never sleep alone. When I tried, I only cried and screamed until dawn, when the light was my comfort. Mom tried to help. I took to sleeping in the day, and staying awake in the night. Creepy, I know, the nocturnal red head. Pale, too, so I glowed in the dark believe it or now. The glowing nocturnal 'vampire.' My brothers called me Vampie… It was just a joke. Luckily, my brothers really support and love me. But really, Charlie and Bill are my favorite.

They always let me play with them, probably because when I was born they were always wanting me, the 'chick magnet' around. But really, they always helped me get away with things, and didn't blame things on me like my other brothers did. Ron was more my age, so we fought a lot.

Then came my first year of Hogwarts. I longed to be in Gryffindor, not to be with my family, but to be with Harry Potter. Can you believe that the sorting hat actually placed me in Slytherin, but I fought it in my head and for some reason it yelped and put me in Gryffindor? I guess my angry thoughts hurt it. I apologized. Then I met Tom. He was my only friend- Harry never really liked me, I guess because he was 12, and most of the 12 year old boys I knew didn't like girls much. I didn't realize my house changing was in vain, I still longed for the day when he would recognize his love for me, and take me off on a white horse like in a fairy tale. I told Tom all of this. He listened to everything I ever needed to tell anyone. And then he began to posses me. Everyone knows the story, waking up not knowing where she was or what she had done. But its really a lie. I remember little bits and pieces. I remember an axe, in my hand, my eyes rolling in my head, trying to fight it. I remember the piercing screams the chickens made. I remember their blood, all over me. I remember Tom, kissing me so hard, and then it goes blank. And that's what scares me most. I know what he did and I want to think he didn't, but he did.

Tainted, I was tainted. I didn't tell a soul- because I thought Harry wouldn't want me if he knew what Tom had done.

But the nightmares got worse. Day mares plagued me, too. I could no longer sleep even in the day. My second year passed, sleeplessly, wearily, depressively. The rings under my eyes darkened, my skin became pale and stopped smiling. Why didn't this brother who protected me so never notice? No body did. Not even the boy who lived. Not Hermione, not Percy, not Fred or George- no one. Or so I thought.

As the 2nd year left, the Summer came and went, and soon enough, it was time to buy my school supplies for my 3rd year of Hogwarts. As I made my way through the winding streets under my mother's watchful eye, Harry and Ron tagging behind with Hermione, I saw someone through the crowd. A flash of silver caught my eye, but in a second the familiar comfort was gone. I grasped it, taking it as some meaning, the only one I had. Scalaman's Second Hand Store was the only place I was aloud to shop. There wasn't much of a variety, I'll have to admit, and a lot of it smelled like burned toast. Or was I about to have a seizure? A whiff of the ladies section confirmed it was the first.

I made my way down the isle, shuffling through rumpled t-shirts and sweaters. I found myself a cute shirt that was tight enough to flatter me but not rise up my belly. It was green, the color of Slytherin, and my family's enemies. And the color that suited my hair. I loved the color green- it had always been my favorite, but I knew my family wouldn't like even this small trace of Slytherin. So when my mother and brothers weren't looking, I transformed it red. It was illegal for me to do magic, so it was my little secret. When I was alone I would wear it and soak up the feeling of being Slytherin- it was a good feeling.

I felt so rebellious wearing it. So different, so wonderful. I picked out jeans and a pair of rather scuffed looking sneakers I remembered from somewhere I couldn't quite think of, like the flash of silver. But I knew they could be cleaned with a scourgify spell. Who would throw away such nice shoes? I grabbed a random winter jacked, black with a few little holes at the seams, and then a white cardigan with little pink flowers and green patterns. Mother made me buy some pants, so I pulled out the nicest looking cheap pair- some brown cords. It came to a grand total of 6 galleons and 2 knuts- I only had 4 galleons. I pretended to put the shirt and shoes back- the second illegal thing I'd done in my life was shrink them and hide them in my pocket. When I paid for the other clothing, I was paranoid- I felt as though someone would jump out any minute and bust me for stealing, but no one did. I paid, and hurried home.

As I walked up the stairs, not hungry at all for dinner, I felt eyes on the back of my head. Green eyes, the only eyes I ever wanted to gaze into forever. I nervously turned around to see him staring at me. He looked me in the eyes with an almost knowing glance. What- had he seen me steal? I was positive no one had but still, he might have.

I smiled at him unconvincingly and hurried to my room where I slammed the door and quickly shoved on my pajamas. I raced to the mirror in desperation. Was there anything wrong with my hair he had been looking at? Crystalline turquoise eyes stared back at me, hungry with desire. Small pale thin lips, thick red locks of hair supposed to be strait, and just about as edgy as I was. (Not much)

Deciding noting was wrong with me (Other than the obvious) I got into bed and sat. Soon enough my mother opened the door, and found me sitting there on the bed waiting.

"Oh sweetheart do you need me to lay with you tonight?" She asked. Ron and Harry were playing a loud game of exploding Snape **(A/N: No I didn't misspell it… Exploding Snape!) **, Fred and George were chasing Percy around, and Mr. Weasley was yelling at them to stop. Not to mention I was pretty sure that Hermione had just arrived.

"No." I said in spite of her, "I'm okay." She hurried away, not bothering to notice the sadness in my voice, or the look in my eyes when I said it. I needed someone to lay with me, I couldn't sleep alone. When she shut the door the darkness seemed to close in on me and cloud my thoughts. What was out there? I swore I heard something creak. It was all I could do to not scream, to just cover my head and think; _'if I cant see it, it cant see me.'_

"Don't let me die!" I whispered, "Please leave me alone!" And soon enough, as though by my command, the noises left. The silence that took over afterwards almost drove me to want the noises. Anything could happen in silence and you would notice it. Soon enough I felt an unfamiliar tug at my wrist…


End file.
